


Someday Soon

by romeoandjulietyouwish



Series: Lis Writes Mighty Nein [13]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Families of Choice, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nott | Veth Brenatto Needs a Hug, Nott | Veth Brenatto's Backstory, Nott | Veth Brenatto-centric, Parent Nott | Veth Brenatto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeoandjulietyouwish/pseuds/romeoandjulietyouwish
Summary: Fjord finds Veth in the kitchen of the Xhorhouse.
Relationships: Fjord & Nott | Veth Brenatto
Series: Lis Writes Mighty Nein [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026874
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	Someday Soon

Fjord plods heavily down the steps of the Xhorhouse. With everyone asleep, the house is dark. Except, Fjord sees, for the kitchen, where the soft glow of candlelight emanates. Fjord frowns, it’s nearly one in the morning, why is anyone up this early? Well, he is. Thankfully this time Fjord’s not waking from a dream spewing water, tonight it’s just regular old insomnia. 

Fjord pushes open the door into the kitchen and sees Veth with her back to him sitting at the small table. Like him, she’s wearing pajamas and thick socks to protect her feet from the cold floor of the house. There’s a candle in front of her, casting warm shadows about the room. 

“Veth?” Fjord says softly, not wanting to startle the woman. 

The halfling inhales sharply and whips around to look at him. He can immediately see that her eyes are red and her skin is pale and gaunt. Her hair is coming loose from its braid on her shoulder. She looks like shit. 

“What the fuck do you want?” She spits at him.

He frowns at her tone and puts both hands up, “I wanted to get some tea to help me fall back asleep and I found you here.” He squints at her a little. “Are you drunk?” 

Veth rolls her eyes and turns back to the table, “Of course that’s what you’re concerned about. I’m not, thank you very much. I just can’t fucking sleep. Leave me alone.” 

“Are you okay?” He asks kindly. 

“I’m fine.” Her voice is controlled like she’s trying not to snap at him. Fjord makes a sound of doubt.

He moves to sit at the table beside her and when he moves, he can see something on the table in front of her: a letter and an ornate blue button. He sits down next to her and nods the things in front of her, “What’s that?” 

Veth fiddles with the edge of the parchment, “It’s a letter from Yeza. He wanted to keep me updated with everything going on at home while I’m away.” 

“Is everything okay?” 

Veth nods, “They’re fine.”

Fjord looks over her, seeing that there’s something else she’s hiding. “But?” 

Veth shakes her head and looks up at him, “Why do you care, Fjord?” 

Fjord puts his hand on the table between them. “Veth, you’re my friend. I know we tease each other, but I really do care about you. If you want to talk to me about what’s going on, I’d love to hear it and give you any advice I can.” 

“You would?” 

Fjord smiles at her and nods, “Of course.”

Veth doesn’t look up at him as she rubs her thumb over the surface of the button. “Luc has a crush,” Veth says. “And he’s becoming this intelligent, and wonderful boy and I’m missing everything. I’m not there to talk to him about his crush, I’m not there to help him when he gets frustrated or to pick him up when he falls.” Veth flips the button between her fingers. “Yeza telling me everything I’m missing makes me feel guilty for not being there.” Veth looks up at him and Fjord can see her turmoil written clearly on her face, even for someone who hides her emotions as well as Veth. “I mean, all I wanted for a long time was to get my body and my family back. And now I have both of those things. But I’m not with them, I’m here, putting my life in danger every day when I should be being a mother to my child and a wife to my husband.”

“If you feel that way, why haven’t you left yet?” Fjord asks. It’s honestly a question he’s been thinking about for a while now, since their most recent visit back to the Coast. 

Veth smiles sadly, “Because you all still need me. _Caleb_ still needs me and I can’t abandon him.” She sighs, “You lot are my family as well and I can’t find it in myself to leave yet. But every day I worry that any second I could die and leave Yeza and Luc all over again.”

Fjord hums in understanding, “I understand what you’re saying, but it’s an impossible choice to choose between your family and, well, your family. You feel guilty for staying here, but you’d also feel guilty for leaving.” Veth nods. “I’m afraid I can’t give you much advice, this isn’t something that any of us can really help you with.” Fjord takes a pause and looks right into Veth’s eyes. “If you want to go, I know none of us will fault you for that. Even Caleb, he’ll understand. And from what I know of Yeza and Luc, they’ll understand if you want to stay. They’ll miss you, but they’ll understand.” 

“Thanks, Fjord,” Veth says softly. “You’re...You’re not a bad listener.” 

“Would you like some tea?” Fjord asks as he rises. “I’m not as good as Caduceus, but I do know how to make a mediocre tea to help you go back to sleep.”

Veth shakes her head, “I think I’m just going to head back to bed and see if I can fall asleep.” To his surprise, as Veth stands on her chair to jump down, she quickly kisses his cheek, like he’s seen her do to Caleb dozens of times. 

Without another word, she scoops up her letter and her button and leaves the kitchen. “Goodnight, Veth!” He calls after her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos are very much appreciated!
> 
> Tumblr- @romeoandjulietyouwish


End file.
